


Peur

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [45]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark avait peur de retrouver son ami, beaucoup trop peur.





	Peur

Peur

  
Clark sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge, et ses intestins se tordre dans son ventre, alors qu'il ouvrait la petite porte devant lui, du sang à ses pieds, et sa cape se balançant derrière lui. Diana avait tenu à ce que ce soit lui qui le fasse, mais il ne savait pas s'il avait suffisamment de courage. Il y avait un corps sur le sol, Clark le distinguait très mal alors que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. La personne respirait encore, mais très légèrement, malgré l'accélération de ses battements cardiaques depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Clark sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le corps qu'on aurait dit sans vie s'il ne respirait pas. Tout le corps de Clark tremblait, il avait peur. Il tendit la main, tremblotant. Pourquoi avait-il fait l'erreur de laisser Bruce seul face à des stupides criminels ? Maintenant, à cause de son incompétence, Bruce était si mal... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Bruce se raidit, comme s'il essayait de se protéger d'un coup. Seigneur... Bruce pensait qu'il allait le frapper... Une légère larme roula sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya, il devait être fort. Clark replia ses bras, alors qu'un léger gémissement échappait aux lèvres de Bruce. Clark prit son courage à deux mains et enveloppa ses bras autour de Bruce, faisant attention aux multiples blessures.

  
''Bruce... Je suis désolé...'' Clark murmura

''Cla~rk...'' La voix de Bruce était rauque

''C'est fini maintenant, je te ramène à la maison.''

''Merci...'' Bruce chuchota, essayant de s'accrocher à lui malgré un manque de force et d'énergie

  
Clark se releva, tenant fermement Bruce dans ses bras, un léger souffle sur sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes, il retrouva le reste de la ligue, mais Bruce s'était évanoui contre son torse. Diana frisonna devant lui, avant de caresser doucement la joue de Bruce, pour ensuite rabattre quelques mèches de son front. Bruce ne se raidit pas au contact, mais un léger tremblement le prit. Clark le laissa au bras de Diana quelques instants alors qu'il retirait sa cape rouge, pour la poser sur le corps nu et blessé. Il reprit Bruce et s'envola vers la Maison du Lac, assez rapidement pour que l'homme n'ait pas froid dans les airs mais suffisamment lentement pour que ses blessures ne s'ouvrent pas à cause de la vitesse.

  
Les soins furent compliqués, et Clark eut du mal à supporter tous les couinements de douleur que faisait Bruce dans son sommeil, mais sa vue était hors de danger. Clark était resté aux côtés de son compatriote justicier, des remords l'avaient envahis quand il avait appris que Bruce avait disparu. Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées, il regarda Bruce s'éveiller lentement, une légère grimace après quelques secondes, l'homme serra sa main dans celle de Clark. Clark sourit quand Bruce força un sourire pour le rassurer.

  
''Merci... D'être venu...'' Bruce lui chuchota, sa gorge sèche

''Ne me remercie pas...''

''Clark... Je... Ne me laisse pas...''

''Je te le promets.''

  
Clark rougit quand Bruce, après s'être assit, l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa main se resserrait sur l'autre main.

  
Fin


End file.
